The performance and capabilities of modern computing systems have increased rapidly in recent years. Many computing system today include one or more processors, memory, wireless connectivity, displays and other components requiring electrical power. The number and type of capabilities and components in modern computing systems continues to increase while the systems continue to decrease in size, resulting in limited space for the different components necessary to implement the increased capabilities and diverse usage scenarios. Moreover, modern mobile computing systems are often used in a variety of different locations and usage scenarios which require ergonomically designed systems to limit the size of the systems while ensuring a satisfactory and dynamic user experience. As a result, it is desirable to improve mobile computing device designs. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to adapt mobile computing devices to accommodate components in an ergonomically efficient design.